Blairin' in My Head
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: He never really intended to save her, he was only trying to help.


**Part of my Christmas Gift Fic Bonanza! I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

It had been the first time. He never imagined how relaxing it would feel. He never thought that something so simple could cause his thoughts to both rampage and cease at the same time.

Of course, it was the first time since they returned from whatever alternate dimension they had been in this time that he could actually take a breather. And the feeling of the breeze in his hair felt amazing. He dangled his feet off the roof, trying to stop his thoughts from meandering over everything that had happened. A rhythmic purr jolted him from his attempts. He turned his head to look at the creature that had materialized on his shoulder. She purred again, concerned.

He moved his hand as if to pat her head, "I'm alright, Ruby, I promise. Just thinkin'."

The teal-haired duelist sighed, giving no more information as he returned to his thoughts. Anyone who knew the boy would find this strange. It was so not like him. The little cat-like creature stomped on his shoulder, a bit frustrated.

Johan's thoughts, however, drifted. He was exhausted. After the whole school was sent to the other dimension, he was stuck dueling zombies and running around trying to find the Rainbow Dragon. Then he just had to get posessed by some crazy duel spirit, get trapped inside the Rainbow Dark Dragon, and then go dimension-hopping again.

Right now, all he could do is sit back and enjoy the downtime while he could. But no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that'd happened. Over the past experiences, he had gone through so much and gotten stronger. He had gained a family member, the Rainbow Dragon. Now, his family was almost complete, and everything was at rest for just a little bit.

He knew it wasn't long before he would probably have to go back to North Academy, but that wasn't too bad. He would definitely come back here to visit, at least, and finish his transfer year since part of the past year was....interrupted.

"I can't wait to see home again, Ruby." he remarked absently.

His mind rolled the thought of home over and over in his mind, taking in all the memories of the place he was born. He could nearly smell the home-cooked meals and the fresh food on the stove. He could smell the scent of cinnamon as well as the aroma of some kind of flower.

Wait, flower?

An image flashed in his mind. It was almost too quick to recognize. He could still feel her limp weight in his arms.

His thoughts were broken when someone called his name from below. He waved, then turned his attention to Ruby, who gently pawed at his arm. He smiled at her, "I still can't believe I'm back."

Everyone was safely home and back at school. There was nothing to worry about.

Johan gave a contented sigh and laid down on his back, his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he sat up again, now content with staring at the horizon. The wind played with his wild hair until even the breeze slowed down.

Everything seemed so peaceful and serene, there was nothing to worry about. Except for that slight, dark, naggy, crawling feeling in his stomach. It had just occured to him that he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Nah, it could wait just a few moments as his mind traveled into the sparkling water of the horizon once more.

His ears grew numb as the low voices of the students below and the casual sounds of the school became dull and distant until he couldn't hear anything. Just simple rest and renewel were enough for him.

"Johan?"

He tore himself from his daze and turned his head to look up at the owner of the voice, "Rei? What're ya doin' here?"

The young girl's eyes diverted to the ground. She was silent for a while before Johan patted the space beside him. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him and both stared at the clouds for a few moments until Rei finally broke the silence.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

He tilted his head, "Fer what?"

She gave him a slight crooked smile, "Judai told me that you were kinda the one who...who saved my life."

He suddenly remembered the quest they had gone on to recover the medication. She was slipping away. He remembered the pressure of each passing moment being too precious to waste. He remembered the relief when they had found it. He hated to see anyone suffer.

She had looked so frail. It pained him to see anyone like this.

Judai had stayed to duel the dueling zombie nurse. Johan had to take her and get her out of here.

As he had rushed over to her, the ceiling cracked. He had jumped on her cot, kneeling over her as parts of the ceiling crashed down on his back. He nearly had to keep himself from choking from the pain and the dust that had erupted because of the faulty ceiling. It hadn't even occured to him how close he was to her. The only thing that had been running through his mind and rushing through his body was the need to protect her.

Johan could still see her laying there, helpless. He could still feel how light she was. His throat froze for a moment. He could still feel the weight of her head on his shoulder and how her body shook while he held her. He could still feel her weak, labored breaths on his neck.

He shook his head, "It was nuthin'. I was only trying to help."

Rei's eyes glanced down again, "Oh. Well, um, yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did, so, thanks." she said, slightly distracted.

He turned to look at her. She had come to him. She was so strong and held on through so much, yet she still came to him to give him her gratitude even long after everything was over. She recognized him as the one who had saved her life.

He knew this wasn't entirely true, even if he had done it on his own. He glanced up for a moment and smiled before he turned his eyes back to her. From the beginning, he had never intended to save her for any unknown reason, he was just trying to help. Apparently, that wasn't the master plan here. Though, by now, he should know that the master plan was always better than whatever he could cook up. Which was why he never planned his duels in advance. But this time, apparently he had forgotten.

As Rei began to stand up, he could see the unplaceable unpleasant emotion in her eyes that tugged at something inside him. As she began to walk off, he stood awkwardly, "Rei!"

She stopped and turned around slowly, a nervous smile on her face, "No, really, Anderson-san, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"C'mon, please don't start that '-san' stuff, we're buds..." he replied reassuringly.

She shook her head, trying to look cheerful, "Honestly, don't worry, it's no big deal..."

However, Rei nearly squeaked when he took by the arm and leaned down to whisper, his eyes burrowing into hers for a couple seconds before nervously jerking to look at the ground, "And, please don't pretend that rescuing ya meant nothing to me."

The dark-haired girl felt everything in her body stop for a moment. His hand slowly moved from her arm to her back as his other hand hesitantly snaked its way around her waist. He shook a little as he suddenly tugged her thin frame into his arms. He gently pulled her close, his hands still shaking as his short breaths lingered on her cheek. He paused, as if he was going to whisper something in her ear, but decided against it and pulled her against his chest.

Rei let her head rest against his chest for a moment, listening to his quick, untimely heartbeat. Neither really felt like moving. The way her heart was pounding and with the strong, aching feeling in her soul, Rei began to wonder if she ever liked Judai or anyone else at all. She felt Johan's hand gently and reassuringly stroke her back as he affectionately whispered her name. She also felt the wisps of his soft teal hair blowing gently against her face. The strongest feeling she had, however, was the feeling of having a million thoughts swirling in her head, but being unable to think at all. At that moment, it was like someone told her that she didn't have to think. Everything would be alright, she just had to have faith.

** Let the cheese ebb and flow! Yes, this was written a bit strangely, and writing it was a bit strange. I meshed a bit of the Japanese and the English together, and voila! So drop me a few words if you'd like. Tootles and God bless ya! Praying for you!**


End file.
